Republic of South-East Asia
Introduction Thailand was a fine country to visit and live around until their financial crisis of 1997. Once the year 2000 began, Thailand began plotting to take over countries around them to make up for the crisis. History Extent of the Republic Taking over the countries wasn't something Thailand had planned, but with their money dropping at a fast rate the prime minister had to do something. After taking over Cambodia, Vietnam, and Loas, Thailand went to the extent of Malaysia and Indonesia. Plans were made to take the Philippines as well, but the king had his doubts with the prime minister, forcing the plan to be cancelled for the meanwhile. However the prime minister had died one night for no reason at the age of 32. Doctors found he had been poisoned, forcing the plan to take the Philippines an even longer extent. However a new prime minister named Lan Chang came in, and he claimed that the plan to conquer the Philippines was utterly impossible and the plans were destroyed. However, the addition of the Phillipines today proved Lan Chang wrong. Flag The flag was brought with all of the colours from the countries. Red, white, blue and yellow are in every flag that the countries use to have. Yellow has turned darker though, because the original king didnt want the yellow to be the exact colour. Basically the flag means "We're united". Present time After the king had died a couple of years later, the prime minister found his son Setoi commanding troops in Vietnam. He decided that he was the right man for the job, and Setoi became King Setoi. The republic is currently standing by. The king is currently deciding whether or not to bring back the old plans and do it his way. As the Republic of South-East Asia is undergoing changes due to the new addition of Burma, Lan Chang has requested to teach all the men from Burma proper warfare, since they couldn't take a sneak attack or at least hold them back longer. King Setoi has approved of this and hurries to issues more commands and reports on how the current war is coming along. Setoi hopes that after the war is over, they can finally rest for a bit. The addition of the Phillipines have made the Republic of South-East Asia a bit more reinforced, and with plans against southern china Setoi will plan a great party and give a special surprise to all his citizens. Recent Events Currently none. Events in planning Currently none. Important People *King Setoi- The king of the Republic of South-East Asia. He hopes to accomplish more goals for his nation. *Lan Chang- The prime minister. Instead of gouvernment, the prime minister controls all the army and decides what to do with him. He has currently hired new captains. *Richard Anderson- Comes from the USA. His hobby is thinking up new technology. *Takuma Senshi- Comes from Japan. He is a strategic war captain and will guide the nation through war. Military Overview Military forces are (and were) mostly dependant on Vietnam, so during the conquer taking over Vietnam was no easy task, but thanks to the addition of Cambodia and Laos it was successful. Soon every man in the republic was being trained to become a military worthy type of person. Although it was manditory, the men were treated fairly well, for the prime minister beleived in gaining someone's trust was the best way to get even better forces. After the Vietnam conquer, Maylasia and Indonesia was simple to conquer. The reason so much talk about capturing Philippines wasn't used was because they had declared that if they were captured, a secret weapon would be used against their military. This caused everyone to retreat and Phillipines was left alone. The military doesn't like going against other nations, because military hasnt been very much developped and only goes against another nation if another one is aiding them. They only go after countries that aren't in nations. Gear Technology is currently being built for newer weapons so far, and 1 prototype is being tested. Other than that everyone is given standard military guns, ammunition, a travel first aid kit, a swiss army knife, and a walkie talkie. War Groups The prime minister served a new purpose- war strategies. The prime minister role was given to the king for this reason. War groups was a feature he recommended and decided that the military should be split into groups at certain missions. Each group must contain: 2x snipers (equiped with a DSR-1 bolt action rifle) 3x regular soldiers (carrying either 2 Uzis, GP35 or an AK 102 and a combat and swiss army knife 3x backup soldiers, following the team but staying away from the team as far away as possible. Sometimes they will stay in the vehicle, or not proceed to their mission at all. Each group would have a helicopter to send them to various points. This team has been approved by Setoi (for now) and is planning to use this startegy to add the country he has next on his list (Phillipines). These groups are currently in testing and is being checked monthly on how they are doing. The king is worrying about the regular soldiers as he does not know what to expect from them. Military devices Other than helicopters, some war groups will have tanks with either a M101 Howitzer or a 90mm gun equipped. Currently it is made out of steel plate and the mechanics are currently building something harder than steel, but the mechanics wouldn't say anything else. Not even to the king, for fear the information will be leaked and countered. Jeeps and boats are also sometimes given out to various war groups, depending on the terrain they are training or fighting in. The mechanics have added an additional minigun onto the jeep and boat for further protection during any situation of war. In the very unlikely event of an oversea battle, some units will use Heinkel 115 Float-Seaplane (can also be used on land battles but usually not used for that purpose). They can set mines and fire torpedos. Battleships have also been supplied. These seaplanes were salvaged and refixed from the sea found near Europe during a time that civilisations weren't as developed. Laws Overview The laws are very strict, but it wasn't much of a problem because most people went on with their lives as if nothing had happened (except for those who lost their loved ones during the conquer). Disobeying the laws could result in arrestment, and if the law someone broke was horrifying, death. Luckily for the king and the prime minister, everyone was following as they were supposed to, and so far laws haven't been broken. There have been rumours that one of the families were planning to rebel aginst the nation because of a tragic accidental death of the husband. Lan Chang and Setoi are now being protected 24 hours a day, in case of a secret assasination. Basic Laws The most basic laws you have to follow (other than the no stealing, no assaulting, etc. rules) are: -All men must become a soldier if asked by an official authority himself -If a person or family rebels, they will be killed. -Woman don't have rights on anything related on war. If any woman is trying to sneak into a war camp or interfere with classified war information, she can be put in jail for 3 months or be sentenced to death if she has gotten far with doing anything with the military base. -Treat the king well and do as he asks, otherwise he can make you a personal servant. Alliances No alliances have been made yet. Current Technology Plans Other than the harder than steel tanks and the new weaponary, there is a plan to make a high speed jet to go to other places without using planes. It can carry from 8 people, 6 from the back and 2 in the front. The first prototype had failed and the second prototype is now being built. Plans for adding a minigun to the jet and the helicopters are underway as well. New prototypes are being made in hopes of using it to win futher battles in case of war. Richard Anderson recommended that his prototype might actually work, but he needs someone to make and test it. Blueprints show the talon shot: a gun that can shoot helicopters and hopefully, jets. Although this weapon has been built and tested, it has shown that it can only shoot down a helicopter, and at a very low speed. This weapon was prone to jamming as well, so Richard has currently made the blueprints for a new gun. He names it Taiko-666, and it is supposed to act like a soundwave. It will be built shortly. Emergency underground system While not really a technological system, an emergency underground system has been made. If an area of the nation is being attacked for whatever the reason, people will be escorted to an underground lair where people can hide from any attack. The sign to evacuate underground has been decided to be a siren. If any intruders decide to break through, a detector will track the person down, so any armed men can guard that spot. Recent testings show a complete success, however they have not started a training program yet for this underground system. Category:Republic of South-East Asia